A Ruined Afternoon
by Metamorcy
Summary: Zexion gets a day off that seems to be going perfectly fine until someone knocks at his door and leads him into a his day's downfall. A fall where everything is messed up. light Zexmyx


A Ruined Afternoon

By: Metamorcy

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything because if I did, kingdom hearts would be having a nice character makeover._

Zexion was satisfied. Today had been great, no missions needed to be completed; no superior pestering him about something that included Kingdom hearts and no Vexen who would constantly demand his present at the lab for his creepy experiments. He nodded to himself. 'Yes everything was going great.'

'_Too perfect_" He added as an after thought.

Zexion pulled out his favorite book, a large one with over five thousand pages, and sat down on his big, fluffy, black chair. Snuggling in first, he let out a content sigh and swat away a single bang that had dared to fallen over into his lovely face. Placing the book on his lap, he opened it to the first page, glancing over the title and author. His room was a dark blue, the white that had been previously there had been too bland for his taste and dark nature. There was a medium sized bed in the corner faced away from Kingdom Hearts where the eerie light would creep in. A table stand was next to him and then a chest drawer next to it. Oh his other side was his bathroom and walk-in closet. No pictures or frames decorated his walls just a dark colored.

Everything was quiet but that was probably because he had no neighbors since each member was on a different floor. This also meant no one to bug him unlike some unidentified idiots that would run up and down the corridors, screaming like some mad man.

As his fingers touched the page's side to turn it, a knock at the door interrupted the silence that had accumulated inside the room. Zexion ignored it, concentrating solely on his book and hoped that who ever it was outside would take a hint and go away. That hope, however, was squashed, eaten, chewed and spit out as the knock came again, this time louder. The clocked schemer twitched, squeezed his gloved fingers on the book's rims and began believing that there was no noise; that there was no idiot outside hitting his door.

The door knocked again, this time it sounded like a body had crashed into it. The door shock from the impact and the hinges wobbled. It startled the clock schemer so much that he dropped his book, the clattering sound echoed through the bedroom. He leaned forward, right hand reaching for the novel and lifted it up, dropping it back on his lap. Zexion gazed up to the door and arched an eyebrow. A shadow could be seen underneath the door where the light was reflecting at. He sighed, finally admitting defeat and called out without changing the tone in his monotone voice. "I'm coming."

Zexion placed his book on the stand, stood up and stomped quietly to the entry. His gloved hands grasped the knob, twisted it with a low squeak and yanked it open so fast that he felt a strong breeze blow through his hair. Some strains dangled frenziedly to it until it settled back down.

"What? What do you want?" Zexion sneered, glaring hatefully at the organization member.

Demyx stood before him surround by the white walls that seemed to be ongoing at each direction. He wobbled slightly to the left as if he was drunk and seemed like he couldn't hold his own feet down. His black hood was halfway on, sagging around the neck and the official organization coat was unzipped. The clothes beneath were a little ripped at the bottom edges as if they had gotten caught on something sharp. Number 9 just remained still looking like a mess, not even replying or even glancing to look at Zexion not that he was able to. He's green eyes were closed shut and seemed as if he was sleepwalking.

Number 6 tilted his head, questioning the satirist. Some of his bangs fell down and quickly brush them away. "Hey, are you alright? Answer me."

Before Zexion knew it, Demyx had fallen forward, landing directly into the shorter man. The clocked schemer wasn't prepared for the fall so he reached out, trying to hold himself and Demyx up. The weight and force was too much to handle and he felt himself being thrown back. Closed his eyes, he waited for the agonizing impact with the floor. His hands squeezed together and gritted his teeth waiting for the pain that would knock him dizzy. He waited and felt the floor beneath him _but_ there was no pain.

Zexion opened his visible eye first, peaking at the situation first before opening the other one. The blue eyes widen in shock as he gazed to his side, Demyx was on top of him. Number 6 tried to shift his arms but found that impossible, the Melodious Nocturne has wrapped his own around Zexion's small frame. It also seemed as if unconsciously, Demyx had protected the clocked schemer from the downfall by letting him self take the string.

The clocked schemer tried moving his legs next, they wiggled perfectly fine. He growled, his hidden eye twitched at his position. "Number 9! Demyx, get off!"

There was no response, just a understandable mutter from the rosy red lips. The head on his shoulder budged, twisting itself around so Demyx would be facing his so called hostage. Zexion peered into the face and examined him carefully to see if the boy was faking it. There was nothing, Demyx looked like he was just sleeping. A shuffle came from Demyx as he buried his head into the neck, his warm breaths tickling the skin. Zexion shivered in…what? Was it delight or fear? He didn't know and he didn't _want_ to know.

'What am I doing, I should be trying to get myself out of this.' Zexion thought, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down enough to recollect his understanding. He was stuck, underneath Demyx with no hope of escaping in sight. Yep, this wasn't good either and there was really nothing much to think about in his current situation.

Zexion glanced to the door and into the white hallways, hoping to whoever was watching over the nobodies, that nobody would be standing there. Luckily his prayer was answered as the area had been abandoned and that the scents of any of the other members were too far away. Using his feet, he tried to reach for the door's slimier side. Without the ability to look, he failed a couple of times, his feet hitting air before finally being able to grasp the side between the soles of his feet. With as much strength he had, he pushed the door, closing it shut. There was a click reassuring him that the door was shut. Leaning his head back, he felt the cold surface of the floor underneath biting at his warm flesh.

'What the hell have I've gotten myself into?' Zexion sighed, he had given up; it was futile to try struggling. He took another whiff of the air just in case and happened to notice a strong one, the scent of strawberries, vanilla and the ocean. The smell was sweet and the ocean was salty and tranquil like the stillness of the water but it was also dangerous like when the waves came crashing down on an unfortunate person. It calmed him down and forgets, momentarily, about everything that had just happened. He felt himself feeling lost in it and relaxed into Demyx's body. The weight became less heavy and more of a touch. Zexion tilted his head and took a sniff of the dirty blond hair; it was indeed a nice aroma.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being stuck like this.' Zexion pause on his train of thought, he suddenly realized something he shouldn't have done. 'No, no. I _have_ to out of here. His scent is confusing me from reality.'

He tried to move again, nope nothing new happened, not even a budge. Demyx continued to sleep, snuggling deep into Zexion's coat. Zexion eyed number 9 examining the boy's soft features. Some of the loose bangs had shifted falling into the face forcing Zexion to lightly blow them aside with his breath. Demyx twitched but didn't wake up, his lips now against the neck's flesh. The warmth of the Melodious Nocturne's body felt good compare to the floor and though Zexion would never say it, he liked it.

'Well at least no one has to see this.'

The two laid there for another hour either of them moving an inch. Zexion had his eyes closed trying to be at peace even though his space privacy had been violated. Some parts of his body had gone numb from the long period of time of not moving around. Suddenly the grip around his body lightened, it had loosened up. Zexion took that chance to break free his right arm, stretched it a bit trying to get the blood flooding back into his veins. When the numbness had gone away, he started to pry off the arm around his waist and then the other. 'At long last, free.'

Zexion stood up, wobbling slightly trying to the flow back into his legs and dusted himself off. His blue eyes gazed down at the Melodious Nocturne. 'Well I can't just leave him there.' He placed a finger below his chin, deep in thought. 'I could just put him in my bed; there should be no problem in that. Trying to get him in his room might be too difficult without one of the others help but that would be too dangerous and they would start questioning on why he's here.'

The clocked schemer kneeled down, wrapped his arms underneath Demyx and pulled up. Nothing happened, he did it again; this time harder and Demyx shifted a little to the left. Zexion collapsed, already tired out from his pitiful struggled. 'Okay, I _really_ need to work out or is it just that Demyx is too heavy? I'll go with opinion number one since it's impossible for him to weigh that much.'

He backed off mentally grumbling to himself and then fell back, tripping over one of Demyx's outstretched legs. A painful moan escaped his lips as his buttocks meet the hard floor. Zexion sighed and rubbed his temple, today just wasn't his day. Everything seemed to be going at a fast-paced downfall and it was _far_ out of his control. His hand ran through his blue locks bringing them up into the air, it was soft and silky and a thought ran through his mind. 'Is Demyx's hair like this?'

Before Zexion knew what he was doing, he was touching number 9's hair, rubbing his fingers in the locks. It felt so nice like real silk, so feathery and not only that; it didn't have any gel that was usually used to stick up hair. 'I could defiantly like to sleep on this everyday…wait what am I doing?!' When number 6 finally realized what he was doing, he back away in shock , shaking his head trying to reassure himself that nothing had happened.

Going back onto the previous subject about lifting up the taller man, he scratched his chin trying to find a solution. Nothing except for resorting to drag the boy across the floor came up. 'Looks like I don't have a choose.' Zexion bent down, grabbed the arms and lug backwards. He felt his steps moving backwards and continued in that slow pace until he got to the bed. 'Now is the lifting part, oh joy.'

Zexion went back into thought figuring out away to put the teenager onto the bed without breaking his back. Sadly for the schemer, nothing came to mind and he groaned in defeat, he was just going to suffer through. He wrapped his short arms around the waist and while struggling, managed to get him up. Well if they called a limb at a time lifting up into the air, then the dictionary needed a definite change. But at last _all_ of Demyx had been placed safely on the bed without any bruises or bumps forming in the process. Zexion gasped for breath, manual labor just wasn't his job and probably never will be, his frame only added to that account. His hands slid across the smooth black covers, feeling the gentleness underneath the leather gloves. Zexion hesitated staring at his hands before deciding to take the gloves off. They were neatly tossed to his night stand where his favorite book had been placed long forgotten. His body momentarily collapsed on to the bed, his cheeks stroked against the sheets. Standing back up, he began taking off Demyx's shoes, trying to make the boy comfortable and tossed them, not caring for neatness right now. His left hand gripped the sheets and pulled them upwards covering number 9 from the coldness of his room.

'I did it.' Zexion hauled himself to the other side of his bed and lied down. All that exercise had made him too tired to care about anything but sleep, not even the thought of lying next to the hyperactive teenager bothered him. His blue eyes wandered back to his book then to Demyx who was already snuggled into the blanket. Just one meeting transformed his day unlike any other not even when he _was_ working.

'Well it's not so bad.' The clocked schemer noticed that a few bangs had fallen back down again on the fair colored face. He reached over and pushed them away, his fingers ghosting over the flesh and stared deeply into the _lovely_ features. He sighed, digging himself underneath and after a few more minutes of ogling, he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

"Zexion? Hey Zexion?"

The clocked schemer twitched, he hated mornings and was always grumpy at these times of day. He didn't wake up fully until he got a cup of coffee first but that wasn't happening anything soon. The clouded blue eyes opened to meet the green ones that seemed _very_ close. A startled yell came from him and he pushed himself back to get away. Sad thing was that he was already at the edge of his bed. His hands slipped at the corner but before he even started falling, Demyx had by now taken action; reaching out to grab the nobody and pull him forward. Zexion flew across the bed; landing head first into Demyx's waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The taller nobody apologized with a fearful expression. Was he afraid of getting in trouble? Zexion didn't know. "I'm really sorry."

Zexion wanted to stay in this position but after thinking out every opinion, he had to get up and straightened himself out. "No, it's alright."

The Melodious Nocturne tilted his head while glancing around the room. He paused in his breathing before asking. "Why am I in here?"

The mildly surprised number 6, even though he hides his expression, gazed over to number 9. "What do you mean? You're the one who was knocking on my door."

"I did?" Demyx looked up as if he was thinking something out and then suddenly shouted out. "Oh now I remember!" Zexion tried to hide his flinch as Demyx snapped his fingers, smiling but it quickly turned to a pout. "Axel gave me something to drink, well more like forced me to, and right after I finished it, he said he had put something in it. I was so worried that I headed over here to see if it was something dangerous but I guess it knocked me out along the way."

"So you drank it." There was a bit of disbelief in Zexion's tone.

Demyx nodded looking like an upset puppy.

"You're an idiot." Zexion blurted out, twisting away. "You should have known by now that Axel is not to be trusted. He likes to play pranks on people especially you since you never resist or are too stupid to figure things out."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that he forced me so what could I have done."

"I understand but next time you need to be more careful." Zexion swung his feet over the side and stood up. He ran his hands over the coat loosing out the wrinkles that had formed during the slumber. Demyx followed, arms fidgeting behind the back. It looked like Demyx wanted to say something, but when he was about to open his mouth to speak, Zexion beat him. "What? Is something wrong?"

Demyx glanced to the side for a moment then turned back as if he had gotten some kind of mysterious courage to overflow through him. "You took care of me, right. Thanks you so much." He bowed, tilting his head down showing that he really meant it. It had startled the shorter nobody since no one really does that. When Demyx came back up, he had a silly simile.

Zexion maintained his normal voice. "No problem, just don't get fooled again."

This time, Demyx went deep in thought wandering on what to do next. He stepped forward, leaning in after coming to a conclusion. Zexion froze on the spot and watched the display with interest. The face was close, almost to the point where their noses could touch.

"Can I tell you something, Zexy?"

"It's Zexion and sure, I don't care."

"You won't tell the others right." He edged on, eyes darting to his feet.

"No, I have no intention of being a tattle-tale."

"Okay then here's your reward."

Before Zexion could react, Demyx had wrapped his arms around his thin frame and kissed him lightly on the lips. The mind process in Zexion's head crashed and he couldn't move; to shock. He didn't get to feel much since it was quick; the kiss had ended before it had really happened.

Demyx released him, running to the door and as he opened it, he glanced around one last time to yell something out. "Oh yeah before I forget to tell you. Zexion, I like you." He slammed the door shut with a loud bang and began running down the white hallway as fast as he could. His black coat fluttered wildly behind and his hair bobbing side to side at each step.

Midway down, there was a loud scream that pierced through the silence and echoed down both passages. "**What?!**"

Demyx just smile and laughed, continuing to jog away, not in fright but in humor.


End file.
